


The Workshop

by DiscipleofPrimus



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipleofPrimus/pseuds/DiscipleofPrimus
Summary: A short yet tragic story





	1. The Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first in five part series about 3 builders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter will get heavily edited one day soon so it flows better with the story. the timeline is out of order but oh well. different ideas at different times. chapter 2 and on are better than this one. feel free to read and leave feedback. its just a basic work

There was once an inventor. He lived in an impressive workshop, situated in a massive forest.. A genius, a mind filled with hundreds of ideas. He spent hours, days, even months working and tinkering. He brought his ideas into the world and his creations brought him joy. Unfortunately his genius was not appreciated by all. There were people who lived in a nearby town who did not like him. Some were afraid of his inventions and his mind, others thought he was a madman. One night, the people came into the workshop and killed the inventor. They carried him away and locked the workshop, leaving everything behind. The unfinished projects and blueprints gathered dust and remained untouched for decades. 

As the decades past, the generation who feared the old inventor came to pass and the next generation was adventurous. One day, a girl was playing by herself in the forest, tinkering with spare machine parts and creating small things, disassembling them and rebuilding, over and over. She started walking around and exploring the trees and noticed a giant boulder with odd scorch marks. She investigated the monolith and found the entrance to the old inventor's workshop. She entered and stared in awe at the dimly lit paradise. She left and returned and spent days there, cleaning off the dust and repairing the wiring to the lights that broke from age. She admired the old blueprints and examined the half built creations with awe. She continue to explore and found a creation log and began looking for a complete invention. She found a chamber in the workshop for one but it was empty. She went home and asked around about the workshop. The village elder told her the story about the old inventor. The girl returned to the workshop after learning about the inventor’s fate and wept. She tried to fill the old workshop with life but it wouldn’t bring the inventor back.


	2. The Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Inventor's legacy

It has been two years since she found his workshop. She has claimed it as her own. She calls herself The Maker, a similar title to her predecessor, The Inventor. She made a couple changes to the old the workshop, making steam engines to power the workshop and finished working on some of the abandoned projects using old blueprints she found. The steam powered room smelled oily and she adored it. She created a home.

The Maker discovered a vault deep inside the workshop. It was massive, made of a once shiny metal now rusted. The handle to turn it was covered in rust and cobwebs, the paint peeling all over the vault. She spent months reading journals searching to find the combination but she had no luck. The vault was built of a thick unknown material and she tried in vain to hammer dents into it and barely making a scratch. She debated using explosives, the custom made ones by the late Inventor himself, but she ruled it out, being too risky. She could destroy the whole the workshop and perish in the process. 

As her third year as The Maker approached, she found another locked storage unit. She broke the lock and inside found a very old document. Carefully she opened the folds and read it, realizing it was instructions to open the Vault. She was confused but brushed a thought aside for the handwriting was different that what she was familiar with from reading The Inventor’s notes and work but the handwriting underneath that wrote the combination for the vault was The Inventor’s writing.

She hurried to the vault and nervously began to open it. The vault creaked with each turn, the gears and tumblers not having moved in so long. She heard a click after the final number in the combination. Her heart pounding, she began to ease the door open.


	3. The Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of the workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write two in one night so hell yeah  
> also this is like original to me and i like my story so far i just wanted to put it out somewhere. i plan 5 chapters and idc who reads this but feel free to give feedback

Finally he found it. The perfect mountain. It was sloped and massive, the stone smooth and slick. He found the perfect mountain to hollow out and create his new home, the workshop. He began carving out the stone, bit by bit. As time passed he built machines to help him. He also built two automatons to assist him in his building process. They were strong and never tired. They kept working well into each night after he fell asleep. After three years they finished. They hollowed out the mountain.

He created a mighty door to keep the entrance to his mountain home safe and put the automatons to work, building shelves, tables and furnaces. The sounds of hammering filled the workshop and soon enough it was complete. 

The automatons were his best friends. He became very fond of them. He named them Thunder and Lightning and painted a thunder cloud on Thunder and a lightning bolt on Lightning. He and the two automatons worked tirelessly to create tools and useful inventions that attracted people to the workshop. Soon a town was built nearby and his tools and creations assisted in the building process.

The townsfolk loved him. They respected him and adored him for he help them build their lives. They held a ceremony in his honor and with Thunder and Lightning as his escorts, he attended. The people of the town named him at the ceremony. He became known as The Creator. He was loved by all. 

As the creator aged, he relied on Thunder and Lightning more and more, needing them to walk long distance and soon just to walk. He needed them to help him see and soon even talk. He used their services to build a third automaton. The Creator named the third Goliath. He used Goliath to make a simpler door for ease of access to the workshop and used the mighty door that used to guard it to create an impenetrable vault. The vault stored the original blueprints to the three automatons.

In the Creator’s final days, raiders attacked the nearby village. The Creator sent Goliath to defend the village and with a heavy heart dismantled Thunder to use his systems to secure and lock the entrance to the workshop. Goliath fought bravely with all his might but the raiders took him apart and speared the automaton’s head by the village. With Thunder’s wiring locking the door to deter the raiders, The Creator and Lightning were never heard of again. 

After the raid, the villagers went to check on the Creator and just found a locked door. They could not find a way in or any clue to what happened to the Creator. He vanished and the workshop was closed for what seemed to be forever.


	4. The Inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a simple traveler carried on the legacy and became the second to use the workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to finish this and just let it sit and see who reads it. feel free to leave feed back if you found it and made it this far

Years passed without any sign of the mighty Creator. The villagers who knew him eventually perished or moved away and the tale of the legendary Creator was lost. No one knew of his existence and the head of Goliath that was once speared near the village was buried under the ground by the forces of nature. The Creator and his legacy seemed lost to time.

One day a traveling magician came to the village during his travels. He was welcomed kindly by the villagers and he performed and showed off his abilities for him some nights. The magician was planning to leave one day and was walking around the nearby area of the village searching for supplies and suddenly the ground underneath broke away to reveal a giant metal body. The magician was puzzled and investigated by digging up the body and discovering it was a massive automaton. He promptly returned to the village and asked about it. No one believed him or knew what it was. The magician sought out the village elder and he knew the story. That night the pair sat by a bonfire and the elder told the magician of the tale of the Creator, a heroic man who helped their ancestors create the village and help them survive. He spoke of the creations the Creator built and the magician listened intently. The elder spoke of three automatons, but not knowing their names other than two were small and had different designs painted on them and a massive one who protected the village. He also spoke of a raid that involved in the destruction of the bigger automaton and the supposed death of the Creator. The elder told the magician the head is around the village somewhere and the Creator’s workshop was in a nearby mountain but it was locked and inaccessible.

The magician thanked the elder for the story and the next day search for the head of the titanic automaton. Hours without luck, he abandoned the quest and found the mountain that housed the incredible workshop that the elder spoke of. The magician tried to open the lesser door but it would not budge. The magician tried casting a spell and a design of a thunder cloud became visible on the door, glowing blue with energy. Perplexed, the magician resumed his search for the automaton’s head. He found it, buried deep under the ground right outside the village while the body was rather far away from the boundaries of the village. 

The magician studied the old rusted head and discovered a design shaped like a hammer on top of the head and thought about the thunder cloud. He brought the head to the lesser door to the workshop and tapped the head against it. Both the hammer and the thunder cloud ignited and extinguished quickly. The magician slowly tried to open the door and to his surprise it opened easily. He opened the lesser door fully and the workshop lit up with a brilliant light projected by the head of the old automaton’s eyes. 

The magician was stunned, for what he was beautiful. Long wooden tables occupied the lower floor and interesting and complex machines on them, a set of stairs leading to a wooden and metal catwalk which led to a stone shelf up higher in the hollowed out mountain. On the shelf sat more tables and a mighty vault, protected by the original door to the workshop. The magician walked over to the nearest table and found blueprints and a note. The note read “When the time is right, open the vault.” The magician gazed up at the vault and walked up to it and tried to open it only to discover it needed a combination. The magician searched but did not find a combination so he stored the note in a cabinet for later.

The magician returned to the village and told the locals of his discovery and named himself The Inventor. He declared with his magic and the Creator’s designs the Creator will live through him and keep the village safe. The Inventor recovered the massive automaton’s body and dismantled him to discovered how he worked and also found the remains of a smaller automaton with thunder cloud markings on it that was left near the entrance.The Inventor spent his time creating and building using the blueprints left behind and began designing and building his own creations as well. What bothered him for the rest of his life, he never discovered what happened to the old Creator.

Days before his death by the villagers, the old Inventor discovered the combination to the ancient vault. He never opened it.


End file.
